Das Andere Leben
by drain-rocks
Summary: Alle Jungs wurden von der einsamen Insel gerettet. Alle haben überlebt. Slash, Ralph/Simon.


K a p i t e l V i e r z e h n

D a s a n d e r e L e b e n

Es ist drei Jahre her seit **alle **Jungs von der Insel gerettet wurden.

Simons und Ralphs Familien wurden beim Atomkrieg getötet, die beiden Jungs leben jetzt in einem Waisenhaus.

„Hey, Simon! Wach auf!"

Simon murmelt ein paar unverständliche Wörter, reagiert sonst aber kein Stück auf mich.

„Simon! Wir sind viel zu spät dran! Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde beim Bus sein also STEH JETZT AUF!", rufe ich direkt in sein Ohr und endlich öffnet mein Zimmergenosse gequält seine Augen. „Ich will aber schlafen."  
„Du kannst gleich in der Schule schlafen!", sage ich und verdrehe grinsend die Augen. Er sieht immer so niedlich aus, wenn er so orientierungslos und verwuschelt aufwacht. Jeden Morgen das gleiche Spiel. Es kommt nicht selten vor das Simon, und damit auch ich, den Bus verpassen und wir die ganze Strecke zur Schule laufen müssen. Dann kriegen wir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, verpassen den Bus zurück auch noch, müssen wieder laufen, kommen zu spät ins Heim, kriegen da auch noch ärger und müssen wieder bis spät in die Nacht irgendwelche Strafarbeiten machen. Und deshalb verschläft Simon am nächsten Morgen wieder und immer so weiter.

Und weil ich jeden Morgen wieder blöd genug bin, um auf ihn zu warten, kommen wir auch so gut wie jeden Morgen zu spät. Aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen, ich komme mir dann immer vor wie ein Herrchen, das seinen Hund aussetzt.

Da Simon während der kurzen Zeit, in der ich nachgedacht und ihn nicht wach gehalten habe, wieder eingeschlafen ist, ziehe ich ihn jetzt mit ein wenig Gewalt aus dem Bett, damit wir wenigstens heute mal pünktlich kommen.

Geschafft, nach genau 25 Minuten stehen Simon und ich, ausnahmsweise rechtzeitig, an der Bushaltestelle und warten auf den Bus.

„So sollte es jeden Morgen sein, oder? Kein Laufen, kein Nachsitzen, keine Strafarbeiten und sogar Mittagessen!"  
Simon grinst nur und steigt in den Bus, der gerade angekommen ist.  
„Hey ihr Beiden!", kommt aus der Sitzreihe vor uns, nachdem wir uns gesetzt haben, „habt ihr auch für die Arbeit gelernt?"  
Simon und ich tauschen verwirrte Blicke. „Arbeit?", fragen wir gleichzeitig und die beiden Mädchen kichern.

„Wir schreiben in der zweiten Stunde eine Mathearbeit."  
„Na toll.", stöhne ich, „Eine Arbeit. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Simon nickt. „Und dann auch noch Mathe."

„Haben wir heute nicht sogar bis um drei Schule?"

Ich suche meinen Stundenplan aus meinem Rucksack und wir haben natürlich tatsächlich so lange Schule.

„Ein toller Tag. Früh aufstehen, Mathearbeit, lange Schule. Was wohl heute Nachmittag auf uns wartet?"

Ich klopfe meinem Freund freundschaftlich aufs Bein, was er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen quittiert.

_Dieses Lächeln…. _Ich runzele die Stirn und schüttele den Kopf, um diese seltsamen Gedanken loszuwerden, die mir in letzter Zeit öfter kommen. Simon sagt irgendwas und reißt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Die Mädchen vor uns kichern wieder und ich gucke Simon verständnislos an. „Was?"

Er grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wohl zu lange wach gewesen gestern. Ich hab dich gefragt in welcher Dimension du schon wieder steckst."

Ich werde rot und gucke aus dem Fenster, ohne ihm zu antworten. Er muss ja schließlich nicht _alles_ wissen, was ich denke.

Als wir schließlich, nach fast 20 Minuten Busfahrt, in der Schule sind, trennen sich unsere Wege leider und ich muss mit den beiden Mädchen aus dem Bus zum Fremdsprachenunterricht, während Simon zur Englisch Nachhilfe muss.

Mit Schrecken denke ich an unsere Zeit auf der Insel zurück.

Simon hatte es am Schlimmsten von uns getroffen, er sprach nachdem wir gerettet wurden, kaum ein Wort Englisch und war völlig verstört.

Ich habe später von Simon erfahren, dass Jack und seine Jäger in der Nähe seines Verstecks einen Schweinekopf aufgespießt hatten, der zu Simon gesprochen haben soll. Dass er mir das erzählt hat, bedeutet mir sehr viel, denn es war bestimmt eine schreckliche Erfahrung.

Seitdem wir wieder hier sind, die meisten Erlebnisse verarbeitet oder verdrängt haben und wieder ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen, sind auch seine Albträume weniger geworden. Auch ich wache Nachts nicht mehr regelmäßig schweißgebadet auf.

Von den anderen Kindern habe ich nichts mehr gehört, außer von Piggy, der auf unsere Schule geht. Aber obwohl man meinen könnte, dieses Grauen hätte uns zusammengeschweißt, haben nur Simon und ich noch wirklich Kontakt und das auch nur, weil wir im selben Heim wohnen.

Darüber bin ich unheimlich froh, denn ich habe ihn über die Jahre lieben gelernt und komme inzwischen auch mit seinen Macken gut aus.

Am Liebsten wäre ich mein ganzes Leben mit ihm in einem Heim, er ist im Moment alles, was ich zum Leben brauche.

In der Pause stehen wir gemeinsam in der Raucherecke, das viele Unglück in unseren Leben hat uns irgendwann zu Rauchern gemacht. In der Schule, in der man eigentlich erst ab 16 Jahren rauchen darf, wird bei uns ein Auge zugedrückt und im Waisenhaus sind die Regeln sowieso lockerer. Wir sind als Raucher noch die Harmlosesten, andere bei uns trinken jeden Tag, nehmen Drogen oder leiden unter Klausucht und kriegen alle zwei Tage Hausverbot in verschiedenen Geschäften und die ein oder andere Anzeige.

Deshalb sind Simon und ich noch gut angesehen und haben mehr Freiheiten als die Anderen.

„Wie lief die Arbeit bei dir?", fragt Simon neugierig und ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Schrecklich. Ich fall dieses Jahr bestimmt durch. Und bei dir?"  
„Genauso. Dann bleiben wir wenigstens in einer Klasse." Er lächelt mich aufmunternd an und in meinem Bauch flattern tausende Schmetterlinge. „Ich glaub ich werde krank.", stöhne ich und Simon lacht. „Da mach ich mit."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich krieg bestimmt Margen-Darm-Grippe oder so was."

Ein skeptischer Blick von Simon. „Du und krank werden? Das sieht dir ja gar nicht ähnlich! Aber wenn das echt schlimm wird, bring ich dich gerne nach Hause." Er klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter und tritt seine Zigarette aus.

„Geht schon wieder. Wir haben jetzt Englisch oder?"  
„Ja. Schon wieder.", antwortet Simon genervt, „Ich hatte doch schon eine Stunde. Warum quält die Schule mich?"

Ich seufze theatralisch und sinniere noch über die Qualen der Schüler, als wir schon im Klassenzimmer sind.

Vier Stunden später sind wir schon fast wieder zu Hause. „Mmh…Mittagessen.", sagt Simon sehnsüchtig und ich höre praktisch, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft. „Vielleicht gibt es ja sogar was Leckeres und nicht wieder solchen Kantinenfraß."

„Wir werden es sehen, aber du –", ich stocke als ich seine Hand wie zufällig auf mein Bein rutschen fühle und wieder kribbelt alles in meinem Magen. Ich fange mich schnell wieder und rede weiter: „…isst doch sowieso alles."

Er hat seine Hand gedreht, sodass sie jetzt ganz auf meinem Bein liegt, wie gewollt und ich höre ihn lachen, traue mich aber nicht, ihn anzugucken. Stattdessen gucke ich mit roten Wangen aus dem Fenster und hoffe, dass er nicht bemerkt, wie unangenehm oder eher wie angenehm ich seine Berührungen finde.

Nach dem annehmbaren Essen, während dem ich kaum ein Wort mit Simon gewechselt habe, verziehe ich mich aufs Zimmer und hoffe, dass mein Zimmergenosse schlau genug ist, mich eine Weile nachdenken zu lassen.

Als ich nach zehn Minuten immer noch alleine bin, lasse ich mich stöhnend auf mein Bett sinken. Was soll der Mist? Ich hab schon genug mit der Schule zu kämpfen und dann bringt er mich auch noch durcheinander. Und er meint es natürlich nicht einmal ernt – nicht, dass ich das _wollen _würde, aber wenn er schon solche Sachen bringt, sollte er sie auch Ernst meinen. Ich wäre ja nicht abgeneigt. Aber wenn ich das Gefühl habe, er spielt nur mit mir, wie soll ich ihm dann vertrauen?

So sitze ich noch lange grübelnd auf meinem Bett, bis mir schließlich klar wird, das diese Grübelei mir nichts bringt und beschließe, lieber abzuwarten, was Simon als nächstes vor hat. Also schnappe ich mir mein Buch, lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und bin schon bald darauf in einer anderen Realität versunken.

Als nach ungefähr einer Stunde Simon ins Zimmer kommt, ziehe ich es vor, weiterhin so zu tun, als würde ich lesen.

Ich ignoriere ihn auch noch, als er schon neben mir auf meinem Bett sitzt, bis es mir nach ein paar Minuten zu blöd wird.

„Was?", frage ich, harscher als ich wollte und lege mein Buch neben mir aufs Bett.

Simon blickt mir ernst in die Augen. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie bedrängt haben sollte…Ich lass es ab jetzt und wenn du willst, kann ich mit Michael Betten tauschen oder so. Du musst nur Bescheid sagen."

Resigniert steht er auf und ist schon fast draußen, als ich registriere, was er grade gesagt und was er _gemeint _hat.  
„Simon, warte!"

Er dreht sich erwartungsvoll um und ich stehe auf und mache die Tür zu, um ihn dann dagegen zu drücken.

„Du tauscht mit niemanden hier Betten, verstanden?"

Er nickt stumm und guckt mich dann verwirrt an.

Ich lehne zögernd meine Stirn gegen seine. „Du hättest das Alles vielleicht nicht so kompliziert machen können. Wenn du mit mir Schluss machen willst, dann sagst du aber Bescheid, okay?"

Er nickt wieder und hält dann inne. „Was? Heißt das…?"

Ich grinse. „Sprich dich aus."

„Na ja, ", beginnt er und wird leicht rot, „Heißt das, du und ich sind ein Paar?"

„Wenn ich das von deiner Seite aus nicht falsch verstanden habe, ja."

Jetzt mustere ich ihn unsicher und warte mit klopfenden Herzen auf eine Antwort.

Die kriege ich auch sofort, als er lächelt und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.

ENDE


End file.
